1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved dust cover for push-pull cap. More particularly the invention relates to the combination of a spout for a bottle, a push-pull spout cap slidable thereon and a dust cover which encloses the spout cap and the upper portion of the bottle cap.
2. Related Art
Push-pull bottle caps of this general type are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,008; 5,465,876; and 5,699,924. The use of dust covers for such push-pull caps is also well known in the art.
The present invention, however, retains the dust cover in place on the neck of the bottle cap by means of an internal wash down seal fitting into an external groove on a neck of the cap. The dust cover may be tightened in place and removed either by snapping it on or off the neck or by twisting the cap so that threads on the interior thereof are engaged by protruberences (or complementary helical engagement structure) on the cap neck. It will be understood that the helical engagement structure located on the cover may be located on the cap and vice-versa if desired.